Sulfeirus
Sulfeirus is the true god of Evil. Story Neapheiram '''was once the son of Godmaster the powerful creator of all existance and the bionicle Multiverse. Neapheiram was made to gaurd and protect exitance from evil, which was the opposite of Good, but Neapheiram saw the power that evil possessed as well as his own power. Because of his young and rebellious nature he became prideful and '''took all evil for himself so that he may control it, effectivally becoming one of the most, if not, the most powerful evil in existance and was hence forth called the god of evil. Neapheiram then changed his name to Sulfeirus and betrayed Godmaster using his evil to fight aginst him so that he may become the greater god, but Sulfeirus failed and because his soul was not redeemable Godmaster exiled him to a Dark Oblivion. But, he escaped, and spread his evil throughout existance corupting others and swaying them to his will and/or destruction. Ever since his betrayle againts his father, Sulfeirus has answered to 'no '''one and become his own master. At some point he found Teridax locked away in another realm and the two merged together to make one single being called Sulfeidax. Sulfeidax then faught against Optimal in a Battle of the Gods, but Sulfeidax lost and was torn apart to become Sulfeirus and Teridax. As of now Sulfeirus still lerks in the Multiverse creating mayham and fighting Optimal. Sulfeirus was last seen in the Dark Realities universe where he was destroying some of its planets and stars leading many to believe that the Dark Realities universe was soon to be destoryed by him. Prophecy There is a prophecy that says at the end of all time Sulfeirus will claim all the multiverse and exitstance for himself and rule over all, but he and his followers will eventully be taken by his father, Godmaster, and be cast back into the Dark Oblivion, where the god of evil will burn in aggonizing pain for all eternity, thus obliterateing all evil forever. Teridax/Sulfeidax It is belived that Sulfeirus did not corupt Makuta Teridax, but did befriend him though they do not come in contact often, that was until the two merged together to become '''Sulfeidax '''who at the time was slightly more powerful. Eventually Sulfeidax did have a great battle with Optimal but lost and was torn apart to once again be Sulfeirus and Teridax alone. Demons Demons were origanly thought to be made out of darkness itself, but it was later discovred that it was Sulfeirus who used darkness to create them. Blood and Fire Blood and fire is a cult dedicated to Sulfeirus. Sulfeirus does know of this cult, but does not take any intrest in it. Neapheiram Neapheiram was Sulfeirus's first name before he became evil and was banished to the Dark Oblivion. It is said that his Neapheiram form was stunningly beautiful and beeming with power, but after his banishment he became what he is now. Appearance In appearence Sulfeirus is said to be red like blood and lit on fire with a Rahkshi like head with black horns. The index finger on his right hand is to have a claw larger than the others and is able to be lit on fire. A large red cape comes off his body with a black torn cloth that hangs down from his left side. Voice Sulfeirus voice is said to be deep and somewhat scratchy with an echo that creates a hot muggy yet spine shivering feeling that travels down your back. Personality Sulfeirus personality is a dark one he has great hatred for all things and cares for nothing he is very prideful which was his ultimate down fall, only the destruction of all things in existance are his desire, though he is also sly and seductive as well. His fire seems to be made by his anger towards Godmaster and life and seems to torture him though he will never be free of it. His ultimate goal is to drag all existance to the Dark Oblivion and utter destruction. Powers Sulfeirus is all powerful in evil, being that he took all its power for himself, while his brother, Optimal, is all powerful in good, however only their father, Godmaster, is truly all powerful in everything though no evil resides within him. This explains why Godmaster did defeat him. To name a few of his powers Sulfeirus is able to possess people and/or corupt them, destruction and the ability to control all evil are some of his greatest powers. Sulfeirus is as powerful as Optimal and has fought aginst him, but when turned into Sulfeidax he became a greater challenge to Optimal, but still lost in the battle between the two. After being Sulfeidax, Sulfeirus has become a little greater in power than he was before he and Teridax became Sulfeidax. Sulfeirus can also disquise himself to retake his Neapheiram form appear beautiful again, but of course this is a trick. Titles *God of evil *Master of evil *Father of evil *Lord of hell *Prince of Darkness *Dark one *Fallen god *Corruptor *Destroyer *Decevier *Mocker *Challenger *Enemy of Life Sulfeirus Quotes ''"Pain...agony...my hatred burns from the depths of hell" "There is no hope...only...death" "I am greedy for nothing, I lust for know one, only pain, fear, and destruction are my desire" "The end has come" "Join me and you will receive all you desire...and deserve" Triva *Sulfeirus is Sulfeirus (user) self moc along with Sephrinoth. *If he ever joins youtube, Sulfeirus (user) has decided to make his name Sephrinoth, but on CBW he will be called Sulfeirus. *Slufeirus was inspired by the fallen angel Lucifer. *Sulfeirus's large claw was inspired by the villian Thrax from the movie Osmosis Jones. *Though people may view him as they wish it should be noted that Sulfeirus is made to be the god of Evil.